Lily and James-The Real Story
by NikkiRadcliffe
Summary: We all know the story.Lily and James fell in love.Right?But how exactly did they do that?A ball, a few pranks,kissing,etc.Find out the real story of their 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily darling it's time to wake up. We have to go shopping today. I want to make sure we get you new clothes before you go back to Hogwarts. You keep out-growing everything I buy over summer. Oh and wear something nice."

Lily Evans groaned as she awoke to her mother's voice. When it came to summer she never was a morning person. She only was a morning person when it came to Hogwarts.

Glancing at her clock she realized just how early it really was. 7'oclock, great her mother wouldn't even allow her to sleep till 9. What was so bloody important that she needed to go shopping at 7 in the fricken' morning? Besides the fact she had to go shopping with her mum. She would much rather go shopping with the Gryffindor Angels. The Gryffindor Angels were her friends Arianna Highlander, Serena Main, Veronica Child, Eliza Knightly, Mia Leroux, and herself. Yet of course she had to go shopping with her mother.

As she got out of bed she couldn't help thinking about Hogwarts. The magnificent castle that held her second family. Her last year at Hogwarts was this year and she had no clue what it would be like outside of Hogwarts. All she knew was she was going to go to school for becoming a Healer.

She opened her closet and looked at the few clothes she had left. She definitely had some serious shopping to do. None of her clothes had fit her since she had returned home it seemed. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. Finally she topped off the look with her makeup and she was ready to go. Her friends would have complimented her if they could see her.

Lily dashed down the stairs hoping her mother wasn't going to shout at her for taking too long. Making her Mum upset was the last thing she wanted to do this summer. Her mother was known for her fiery attitude when people were late.

Going into the kitchen the smell of breakfast filled her nostrils. She sat at the table grabbing a stack of pancakes, trying to ignore her sister's glare.

"Morning Sweetheart! Your mother told me to tell you she was in the car when you're done with breakfast. Oh and Petunia you are to go with your mother and sister shopping. There is no exception, so don't even start complaining about it," he said. The last parts with a stern look on his face.

"Fine I'll leave with mother and the freak. Nobody said I have to enjoy it. So don't expect me to." Petunia said emphasizing "freak". For the past 6 years Lily had gotten use to her sister calling her that.

"That's fine dad. I'll finish my pancakes and go meet Mum." Lily exclaimed flashing her father her gorgeous smile.

She quickly finished her food and raced to meet her mother. Her sister was not far behind scowling under her breath.

Outside the sun beamed down on her. Everything seemed so alive unlike the gloomy inside. Children were already playing. Lily glanced over at her neighbor's house and saw her friend Emma sitting on the porch. Emma was her only Muggle friend who knew she was a witch.

"Mum could I invite Emma to come shopping with us? Please! I'm sure she can use some clothes too!" Lily said looking at her friend. She really didn't want to leave her friend alone and have to be stuck with her sister all day.

"Sure dear. Hurry up and ask her though. We have a lot of shopping to do and the shop opens in 30 minutes. And make sure it's all right with her parents," Amber Evans hollered as her daughter raced towards her friend.

"Hey Emma mum says you can join us for a day of shopping. As long as it's alright with your parents of course," Lily said as soon as she reached the Taylor's house. Emma was wearing an outfit similar to hers except Emma's tank top was lilac and her brown hair was pulled back.

"Your mum still on with the go check with her parents routine. I mean come on we are 17 years old. My parents let me go anywhere as long as it's not a club and there's no drinking. I'll be right back. I need to grab some money and just to make your mum happy I'll tell my mum where I'm going. I probably should grab my cell phone in case my family needs me with anything. How much money do you think I should bring?"

"Yea Mum's still on with the parent's thing. I swear she still treats me like a little kid. Bring as much money as you think you'll need. We have some major clothing shopping to do. Now hurry up I don't want to keep mum waiting any longer."

Within 5 minutes both girls were in the car and chatting happily.

"Now Lily darling we have two formal gowns we must buy for you. I suggest we get these first and then buy your clothes."

"TWO formal gowns! What the hell will I need those for?"

"Lillian Marie Evans watch your mouth. If you must know there are specific reasons you need these gowns. You are going to be going to a formal party next month and I received a letter saying you are required to wear a gown. The other dress is for your 7th year ball your professor explained to me. You really should wear something new to this. So before you ask no you may not wear the same dress to both events."

"Lily that dress was made for you. It goes perfectly with your eyes. You're going to be the most gorgeous person at that party. All of the men's mouths are going to drop," Emma said as Lily walked out of the dressing room wearing an emerald dress that accented her eyes. The dress clung to each of Lily's acquired curves.

"Yea I'll have a great time showing my true self to those I don't even know. I don't even know who I'm trying to impress."

"I wouldn't say you don't know my family if I were you Evans," a voice came from behind Lily. She chilled the instant the person began to talk for the voice belonged to none other than James Potter.

Lily whipped around to see James Potter grinning. "What the hell are you talking about Potter?" She said spitting out his last name in disgust. "There is no way in hell I'll be at your house! Guess you'll have to have fun without me."

"Oh contraire my Lily flower. It would kind of hard for you to miss the party if you shall be living there. That would be rude of you since you will be a guest in my family's home." James said amused by her shocked face.

To Be Continued……………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that Potter

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that Potter? Me living at your house. What did Black tell you how to get on my nerves? I mean why the hell would I have to stay at your house?" Lily screamed looking at Emma who was smirking at the whole event.

"How the hell should I know why you're staying with us?! My mum just informed me you were coming and I was in charge of making sure your room is perfect. Oh and Lilyflower I made sure your room is right next to mine just for you." James said flashing his trademark smirk. "Me and you are bound to have some fun with all of our free time together."

"You wish Potter. If anything I'd have fun watching you make daily trips to the hospital. But that's not going to happen is it since I'm not even going to your house."

Lily grabbed Emma and dragged her into the dressing room before James could say even more. She was not about to listen to his bloody story any longer. Quickly changing back into her clothes she grabbed the two gowns she liked and raced to meet her mother. Emma protesting the whole way to slow down.

"Mum there's no bloody way I'm going to live with Potter the rest of the summer. We don't even get along. Besides why the hell would I need to go live at the Potter's house?"

"Lillian Marie Evans watch your language. I will not tolerate with my daughter speaking in such a manner. You will be staying at the Potter's and you will be on your best behavior. And no but's because it's not going to work. Our father and I have to take Petunia to boarding school and Mrs. Potter gladly invited you over. As for James, he was kind enough to come here and make sure your dress was appropriate for the formal party. You will be leaving tonight whether you like it or not. And you WILL learn to give James respect."

"TONIGHT! I'm leaving TONIGHT and you just told me! I mean it will take forever to pack my suitcase for Hogwarts along with finding space for my new clothes. Why can't I leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes tonight young lady! Your father, Petunia and I have to get up at three in the morning and tonight's the only time you can leave."

"Mrs. Evans Lily could come stay at my house. My parents wouldn't mind! They think of Lily as a second daughter as it is. Plus when it's time for her to go to King's Cross my dad can drive her." Emma said pleading for her friend's sake.

"Why thank you Emma, but it would be awfully rude to change plans with Elizabeth Potter. She has everything ready for Lily and has gone through so much trouble making sure everything is perfect.

Emma looked at Lily and quickly muttered 'sorry' seeing her friend's anger. There was nothing else she could do. Fighting with Mrs. Evans was not a good idea.

"Can Emma help me pack at least? I mean I won't be able to see her until winter vacation. Plus I could use the help since it's my Hogwarts suitcase I have to pack."

"Sure darling!"

"I can't believe your leaving!" Emma cried. Lily and her had just finished packing and Mrs. Evans said it was time for Lily to go. Their time was cut too bloody short. Her best friend was leaving and now she would have no one to talk to. "You better write me or else!"

"I will!" Lily said looking one last time at Emma. "Bye Mum and Dad! POTTER"S MANSION!" She screamed the flames engulfing her before she vanished from the Evan's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily landed with a thud in the Potter's fireplace

Lily landed with a thud in the Potter's fireplace. Quickly standing she brushed herself off and looked around. Portraits lined the walls containing James and the rest of the Potters. There was a couple containing Sirius as well. On either sides of the marble fireplace were oak tables with vases of roses on them. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling. Everything looked very nice. The only thing missing were the Potters to greet her.

"Hello?" Lily called out hearing her voice echo back to her. Instantly she was smothered in a hug. Once she was released she whirled around to find James Potter beaming at her. 'GREAT! Out of all of the Potters that could greet me it had to be him! Oh and Black!' she thought as Black walked in the room. "Oh bloody hell! Please tell me your parents are here!"

"Mum and Dad had to do some late night shopping, but don't you worry Lilyflower you've got me and Padfoot to keep you company. We're sure to have a good time. Go ahead and give me a kiss of appreciation."

"KISS YOU! Why the hell would I kiss YOU out of all people? You're repulsive, arrogant, and a jerk! Not to mention you can be a pervert at times."

"Come on Lils! Admit you're your dying love for James and kiss him!" Sirius said with a slight smirk.

"I will not and you BLOODY well know it Black! Just show me to my room so I can unpack!" Lily screamed. She was growing more frustrated as each minute ticked. Oh how she would kill her mother for such torture. How the hell was she going to manage Potter for the rest of the summer?

"As you wish my sweet Lilyflower. Your room is right next to mine. As promised!" James said as he led her through various hallways. Lily had to admit the Potter's home was the most lavish place she had ever been. Finally they stopped outside a door. "This is your room. Come next door to your right if you shall need anything." Lily gagged as he blew her a kiss.

Lily gasped as she entered her room. Her bed was in the middle of the room on top of a small black plush carpet. On the bed was a down comforter with a gorgeous rose design and dozens of black and red pillows. Bookcases lined the walls near her bed containing her various favorite titles. A chandelier hung from the ceiling that bared a similar resemblance to the one she had seen before. Not only that, but she had a seating area where she could hang out with friends. In the center was a table that had a vase of a dozen roses. She couldn't believe her eyes. The room was so beautiful and meant just for her. As she crossed the room towards her closet she couldn't help wondering how Potter knew her so well.

The closet could only be described as perfect. Clothes lined the walls surrounding her. The amazing thing was all of the clothes were in her size. In the way back was a mini hairdresser area and a place for her to do her makeup. She was in complete heaven. For a moment she could have kissed James. 'Wait a minute, did I just think about kissing JAMES!! EWWWWWWWW!!'

Desperate to get James off her mind Lily quickly grabbed a book and plopped down on her bed. Yet 15 minutes later she threw her book down in frustration. Why couldn't she get Potter of her mind? She was going to have to ask one of her friends about this matter.

Grabbing a spare piece of parchment she quickly wrote Mia:

Dear Mia,

I'm sorry for writing you so late at night, but I desperately need your help. This guy did something incredibly nice and now I can't get him of my mind. The thing is I don't even like him, HELP!

Lily

Sending it off with her owl Nibbles, Lily curled up in bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lily woke up the following morning she realized the day ahead was a complete mystery. Instead of her normal routine of hanging out with Emma she would be trying to figure out what to do to keep her from being bored. Well not bored really. She would be trying to avoid Potter at all costs. Yet, no sooner than she had thought of that, Potter came barging in her room.

"Lilyflower why didn't you just tell me you loved me? You didn't have to express it in a letter to your…."Lily gasped when she noticed in his hand was the letter to Mia.

"Why you arrogant JERK! Who gave you bloody permission to read my personal letter to my friend?" Lily exclaimed her emerald eyes flashing, raging with anger. "If I had bloody well wanted…."

In a split second James lips came crashing down upon hers. A tingling sensation erupted throughout her body creating fireworks within' her mind. His lips were so soft moving against her own, his hands caressing her face.

"Hey James your mum…OMG!" Sirius gazed at the spectacle before him with pure delight." Way to go Prongsie you finally got Evans to kiss you. Just wait until I write Remus about this one. Oh wait he'll never believe me. Perhaps I should take a picture to send him as well."

"Don't you dare Black," Lily exclaimed, pushing away, a menacing look crossing her face. "If you tell one bloody person I'll make sure you never date again. That is I'll make sure you never date a girl again."

Sirius gasped racing out of the room not wanting to send Lily in another fury. James had a moment to smirk at his friend's retreating back before she stuck her wand into his chest, her eyes flashing with hatred.  
"Get out," she hissed in a low, firm voice. He reached up and attempted to seize her wand, but she stepped away from him swiftly, her wand raised and pointed at his face.

"Evans…."

"Out!" she screeched, " Don't ever kiss me again or I swear you'll end in such a gruesome state you'll wish you were dead."

Looking in horror, James panicked. This was the girl of his dreams. Yet, never in his dreams had Lily ever threatened him. Making his way towards her bedroom door he sighed. Everything was going the way he had wanted it. Lily was in his mansion, and loved the room he had decorated for her. Yet, there he was screwing things up. Could anything get any worse?

Lily scowled, fury scorching through her veins like fire, her fingers flying unintentionally to her lips. How she ended up in these situations with James Potter she'd never know. Running a hand through her long scarlet hair Lily sighed. He was impossible! Every time she turned around, there he was, looking at her with a dreamy expression. James Potter was by no means unattractive; he was just an arrogant prat. Yet, she was entirely confused. There was a part of her that wanted James. How this had happened so suddenly she didn't understand. She was supposed to loathe James Potter something fierce, but now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Lily let her head drop into her hands. What was wrong with her? How could she start having feelings for him? Lily just didn't know what to do anymore.

James Potter. Why did he have to be so bloody attractive, so smart, so good-looking and so … so in love with her! Lily scowled at the closed door. Her fingers wandered to her lips, remembering the kiss, the way their lips fit together perfectly. Lily shook her head. No! She had no time for James Potter. She had other important things to think of. Her final year at school was fastly approaching and she needed to concentrate on seeing her friends again. Anything other than thinking about James bloody Potter.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screamed after what seemed several minutes. James image was wrapping its way around her mind. That couldn't happen. There was no way she would start falling for James. She had to stop herself before it was too late.

Quickly changing into a tank top and shorts Lily raced down the stairs. Perhaps a long run around the neighborhood would help her relax.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
It was a rather nice day. Outside, the sun was high in the sky, its rays caressing her face.

A gentle breeze wove in and out of the grass, lightly whipping Lily's dark hair around her shoulders. There was nobody around, creating a peaceful atmosphere. She always went running when she needed some time alone. It had never let her down.

She was so caught up in her own little world that she did not notice the quiet tapping noise of another running alongside her. James watched enchanted with her beauty. Yet, she failed to notice the hazel eyes. Watching her every move as he fell into step besides her.

Lily began humming her favorite song, running a hand through her soft, dark hair. James ran closer in careful swift motions. This time, Lily heard as his foot came into contact with the cement. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the one she was trying to forget.

Her first reaction was disgust. Disgust that this vile creature would even dare follow her, when she clearly wanted to be left alone. And then anger. The fury pulsed through her , suffocating her; it seemed to be the only part of her soul left. But it was all clouded by loathing. This was a stronger emotion. It required more passion than repulsion or rage, and provided her with an imminent of just how much her mind had been working for her when she had shut herself down during the kiss. It burned inside of her like the amber coals she had seen within her father's grill.

Her eyes flickered open, and in them was reflected that very image. Her face was twisted into an expression she had never worn before. Something she never felt before. Yet, now seemed so familiar like a friend

"You . . ." she whispered, her voice shuddering with her effort to remain under control. "You . . ."

James smirked, apparently unfazed by the fury in her eyes. "Yes my Lilyflower. It's me your dashing prince."

Without a moment's hesitation, Lily lunged herself forward and collided her fist with his chest. With the sudden force, James fell to the ground. Shock over came him as he realized her anger. He had only come to make sure she wouldn't get lost. Yet, now he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Damn woman and their moments of flashing out.

**Author's note: Thank you the brilliant reviewers who continue to read my story. Many have left me several brilliant ideas of improvement and I take each one into consideration. Yet, I don't always have time to right due to school work. Anyway, here's a way anyone can help:**

**Contest**

**Please create a character either female or male for my story. There shall be 3 winners, 2 female characters and 1 male. They shall be the dates of either James,Sirius or Lily. The winners will have a story of theirs read and reviewed by me. Here is the outline for a submission:**

**Character Name:**

**Age:**

**House(optional);**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Reason why they were chosen as a date:**

**Who's date they will be:**


	5. Chapter 5

_  
Darkness consumed Lily as she ventured down an extensive hallway. Ancient tapestries lined the walls as it became darker and darker. Never had she been in such a creepy place yet she had to reach the door at the end. Something horrible was happening in there, she could feel it._

_Screams penetrated the air as she raced down the hallway. Yet, every time she got near the door it would seem she had to run even further. It kept creeping farther and farther away Unable to breathe fear grasped her. Fear for the person within the room. Such fear was suffocating her enabling her mind to think of anything else. Whatever was happening to the person she had to stop it._

_"Lily…Lily…no…don't. Get out of here! It's not safe. Run! Please just run. Get out of HERE!" screamed a voice within the room. It seemed familiar yet she couldn't quite place it. She was too afraid to even think straight._

_"Lily leave now!"_

_"No I…I can't. I won't leave you. I have to save you. You're going to make it." Lily exclaimed racing once more towards the door._

_Finally she reached it grasped the handle and opened it._

"AHHHHH!!!" Lily bolted awake only to be greeted by four pairs of eyes. Then faces eventually came into view. It was Potter, Black, and Mr. And Mrs. Potter.

"James get me a washcloth right away she's burning up." Exclaimed a woman Lily had learned to be Mrs. Potter. Her hand lay across Lily's forehand checking the girl's temperature. "And make sure you put cold water on it. We don't need you scalding your hand again before realizing your mistake. I mean what were you thinking. Of course water is going to end up burning you."

Unable to control herself Lily began to laugh. The thought of Potter burning himself was hilarious. Yet, almost immediately she regretted it as her head spilt into tremendous pain. Trying to fight back pain she let a slight cry escape from her mouth.

"Hurry James," Mrs. Potter exclaimed looking at the girl before her a worried expression on her face. "Sirius you grab me some headache potion and something for her dreams." As soon as the boys left the room Mrs. Potter turned towards Lily, "Now dear please tell me what your nightmare was about."

"I was walking down this dark hallway trying to reach this door and…and," Lily went silent as James came into the room carrying a soaking wet washcloth. Concern was on his face as he gave his mother the item. "When I opened the door I saw…James…I saw him getting tortured by You-Know-Who."

Silence filled the air as everyone realized what Lily had said. James stared at her in shock. 'Evans had a dram about me and I was being tortured?!' His hazel eyes went wide as he figured out who had been torturing him. What if it eventually occurred? He believed he could make it but not quite yet.

"I…I was cursed before I could see anything else. And then… then I woke up," Lily exclaimed shuddering. It had seemed so real. As if she was really there inside the hallway. And the pain, it had been there! She had felt it ripping throughout her entire body. There was no way to deny she had felt it. Yet, here she was still in the Potter's mansion finding out it was a dream.

"I have the Potions you asked for," at that moment Sirius entered the room. Noticing everyone in the room wasn't paying attention he slowly backed out of the door. No way was he going to be in the same room with a bunch of gaping fish.

"Oh yes, thank you Sirius." Great just as he was about to make a getaway James' mother had to see him.

Taking the potions from Sirius Mrs. Potter quickly made her way over to Lily. Pouring the liquids she made Lily drink them. "There you go dear. Now you can sleep without any horrors. When you awake we'll talk about ball preparations and having your friends come as well."

Drifting off to sleep Lily smiled to herself. Yes having the Gryffindor Angels would help.

"Now we shall have the opening dance in which the hosts choose one partner and start the ball. The host of course being James, Sirius, you, Mr. Potter and myself. Then the ball shall proceed ending at approximately midnight."

Lily groaned at the thought of her opening a ball. Sure the ball was going to be the most extravagant event she'd ever gone to but PLEASE!!! She didn't even live with the Potters. She was just staying there for a summer. At least Black was like their adopted son. He was always hanging out with them.

"Really Mrs. Potter I don't have to start the ball. I mean I don't want to impose or anything." Lily stated trying to Weasel her way out of things.

"Nonsense you're a guest of the house and it would be rude of me to not have you dance. Besides you _are_ family. To my husband and me. Now what snacks shall we serve?"

"You should get LOTS and LOTS of candy," Sirius shouted bursting into the room. James was close behind him a furious look on his face.

"Sirius I told you there shall be no candy," Mrs. Potter exclaimed a stern look on her face.

"Yeah Padfoot like you need candy. You're already two hyper. We don't need you getting uncontrollable. We would have to stun you to get you to calm down." James said clearly amused. "Besides you can just buy candy when we go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh yeah," Sirius stated his eyes glowing like his birthday had come earlier. "Come on Prongs we still have to decide our dates for the ball. We only have two days."

"TWO DAYS!" Lily shrieked. "I only have TWO DAYS to get ready. How am I to explain to my friends they only have a day to find a dress! There's no way that's possible."

"Don't worry dear I already contacted their families. They shall arrive tomorrow and go shopping with you. Plus I shall give anyone who needs money it. But we shouldn't worry about that. We still have to figure out what food and drinks and that's the most important factor. Other than the dances of course," she paused for a second and than began to speak some more. "Now of course we shall have the traditional food but what should we have as a special item?"

"If you please Mrs. Potter perhaps we could have a Muggle food. That way you can be certain some people have never tried it. Now I would recommend serving some mini éclairs and butterbeer to drink. Simple yet delicious."

"Why that sounds lovely. I must get started right away. Why don't you get your room ready for your friends?"

"Okay," and with that Lily disappeared up the stairs.

_**Author's Note: Hey everybody thank you so much for reading. Now for the contest I was talking about. I have been having trouble coming up with three new characters.2 girls and a boy. So instead I'm going to have you the readers leave a review with an idea for 1 of the character shall show up in the next chapter or the one after that. By the way BALL is chapter 7. So please never know you could win. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: At the end there is details for my contest and the prize the winner's receive. Please read and review, hopefully with a review *wink, wink* REMEMBER REVIEWS GIVE ME IDEAS AND HELP ME WRITE MORE!

Disclaimer: I don't own HArry Potter!Just my own characters!

* * *

_Crack_

Mia Leroux apparted in the Potter's home expecting her friend Lily to be there, waiting to greet her. Yet, to her dismay Lily was not the person standing in the very room as she was in. Instead it was Black, obviously waiting to torture her, or something like that. Amusement glittered behind his gray eyes and a smirk appeared upon his face.

"Sapphire, how lovely of you to come, Lily's upstairs snogging James right now. But, don't worry I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Sirius said with a smirk on his face. Much as Mia hated to think it he looked good. _Extremely good!_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THERE'S, NO WAY, LILY WOULD BE KISSING POTTER," Mia screaming her eyes turning flickering red for a second.

"Jeez Sapphire, calm down," Sirius said, chuckling a little at Mia's tone. Mia glared daggers at him before she said,

"No I will _not _calm down! You just said my best friend was off sno…" but she was cut off by Sirius's lips crashing onto hers. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. Suddenly, she came to her senses and pushed him off of her.

"What was that for," Mia asked angrily, wiping her lips.

"You mean this?'" Sirius exclaimed crashing his lips down on Mia's once more. This time her senses completely left her allowing a passionate kiss. She moaned deeply, receiving the best kiss in her lifetime.

Sirius smiled against her lips. Meaning to infuriate he had discover a passion that had ceased to exist.

Jerking to her senses Mia pulled away and slapped Sirius in the face. "How dare you kiss me! Besides you didn't do it right it's more like this," Mia exclaimed crashing her lips against Sirius'.

At that precise moment Lily and James walked into the room. James had a look of glee on his face as if it were his birthday, while Lily had….umm let's just say if looks could kill everyone would be dead.

"Upstairs…_now,_" Lily muttered through her teeth, glaring daggers at them. She grabbed Mia's wrist and dragged her up to her room.

"Ow, Lily. That hurts," Mia complained. Lily didn't pay any attention, just shoved Mia into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"How. Could. You. Kiss. Sirius," Lily asked, clenching her hands into fists and closing her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, he did it first! I had to show him how it was done," Mia said defensively. Though she said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Wait, you kissed him," Lily asked in disbelieve. Mia didn't say anything, just looked at her feet, "Mia I can't believe you!"

"What's the big deal, so what if I like him," Mia said, and then she realized what she had said. She gasped and covered her mouth. Lily looked at her in astonishment.

"You _like _him,"

"I—er-I didn't mean that," Mia said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Well, I heard he likes Eliza," Lily said, relaxing a bit. A few seconds later, a brunette and a blond walked into the room.

"Did I hear my name," the brunette, Eliza, asked. Mia, who was now full of jealousy, glared at her.

"You are interrupting a private conversation Eliza," Mia spat venomously.

"Jeez, Mia. If looks could kill we would all be goners," the blond, Veronica, joked. Mia just glared harder.

"We were having a private conversation, just because you heard your name doesn't mean you have the right to intervene," Mia crossed her arms across her chest and removed her glare from Eliza.

"What's her problem," Eliza asked Lily. Lily smirked.

"I think someone's jealous,"

"I AM NOT," Mia yelled. Lily arched an eyebrow and Mia glared at her.

"Whatever," Veronica said, stepping between the two and grabbing their wrists, "come on we have to go shopping!"

Then together the girls walked downstairs, thankfully able to avoid the boys, and headed to find the perfect dresses.

* * *

"OMG! Eliza that gown is perfect for you," Veronica squealed as Eliza came out of the dressing room adorning a light gold gown. The bodice was accentuated with golden jewels and the bottom cascading around her was covered with sparkles shimmering with each step. It was strapless, and Eliza pulled off the look perfectly.

"I know, but the price is not perfect," Eliza said referring to the 160 galleons it cost.

"Eliza how many times do I have to tell you, Mrs. Potter told all of your parents she would pay," Lily said.

"It just doesn't seem right to spend this much money," though with a simple twirl and glimpse in the mirror the decision was made." On other thought I have tried on over twenty gowns and this is the only one that seems to complement me. What do you think Mia?"

"It looks FINE!," Mia snapped. There was no way Eliza was going to look better than her, no she would just have to find a dress that outshined Eliza's. Yet, she had looked everywhere in the store and still she didn't have a gown. Lily already had her gown at the manor; even Veronica had found a gown, though Veronica wouldn't show the girls until before the ball. "Listen can we go to Glamorous Gowns now, I want to look there for my gown."

"Yeah sure," Lily stated her smirking stating the fact, _looks like someone's jealous. _" Waving her wand Eliza's gown was packed and she was dressed. She paid for the gowns using the card Mrs. Potter had given her and quickly ushered her friends to the next store.

"Are you alright in there Mia," Lily asked concerned for her friend. She had disappeared in the dressing room over half an hour ago, two dozen dresses with her.

"Yeah! Just had to find the perfect gown, I'll be out in a sec," a voice claimed.

"Didn't she say that fifteen minutes ago," Veronica whined. " She better mean it!"

"SHUT UP!," Mia screamed coming out of the dressing room in a flash. Everyone got quiet as they looked at the dress she had decided on. It was a stunning sapphire blue, matching her eyes beautifully. And the design, oh it was amazing. Dozen of ruffles poured around the bottom, each pinned with a diamond, the same diamonds in the top. There was no other way to describe Mia, besides as a spectacle, she was sure to catch a guy's eye the following night.

"So what do you think, is this the gown for me?"

It was Eliza who spoke for the others, "Mia you look like an angel. You may have a temper, but everyone will think of you as an angel. I personally don't think there is a better dress for you."

"Thank you Eliza, and sorry for the snapping at you earlier, "Just let me ring this up girls and we can go back to the manor. Besides we have to help decide who Lily's date is going to be."

"Yes you do," Lily said smiling, _and he shall be perfect. _

* * *

"Lily are you going to show us your gown," Veronica asked looking at the other's sitting on the floor in Lily's room.

"OMG, I totally forgot. Hang on a second while I go and get it," Lily said walking into her closet.

Seconds later she returned with one of the gowns she had gotten with her mother. It was mint green in color and while the bottom was rather simple the top was anything but. It adorned thousands a jewels and was finished with a simple bow.

"OMG! All the guys will be drooling Lily," Mia gasped.

"Thanks Mia but,how do you know?You haven't seen it on yet and won't until tomorrow night."

"She can just tell, as can Eliza and I," Veronica squealed.

"Thanks but we shall see at the ball."

* * *

READ!CONTEST DETAILS!WIN UNLIMITED REVIEWS!

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, now please be sure to review. Now for the contest. As a special treat you, the readers, get to create a character. They must be a dat efor either James, sirius, or Lily. Please describe them, their personality'sand if you want for the girl's the dress. Oh and be sure to create a name. While I can create names i would love for you to do this. the purpose of the contest is for you to have fun. The three winners shall receive reviews for any stories they have written, and if they haven't created any yet the one's they do create. So enter as this is your last chance. I need more entries.**

Udate: This contest is finished...winners to be announced


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily!" Mia called back to her redheaded friend who had stopped for a moment to look at an owl in the window of one of the shops in Diagon Ally, "Come on!" Lily turned to look at her friend and grinned widely, rushing back to her side.

"So Eliza," Veronica began as the four girls walked toward the hair dressers where they were to get their hair styled for the ball that was to be held that night, "What do you think you want to have your hair look like?" Eliza looked up at the sky, thinking before she smiled.

"I think I'm going to have it in really tight curls," She answered. Mia sent her an icy glare – that didn't go unnoticed by Lily – before she turned her gaze back to what was happening in front of her.

"What about you, Mia," Veronica asked, looking at the blue-eyed girl. Mia grinned, not having to think about her answer.

"I want it to be up in a fancy way with maybe a few stray curls hanging down." She answered.

The girls were silent as they continued to walk towards their destination. Each of them was extremely excited about the events that would be happening later that night, all for different reasons. As they turned the corner, Lily found herself running into a young man, around the same age as the group of girls.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, embarrassed, watching as the boy dropped his purchases, "I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going…" Lily trailed off as she inspected the male in front of her. He was taller than she was with hazel brown hair that swept over his electric blue eyes that froze Lily in her spot. He looked muscular, but he wasn't huge. He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"It's no problem, I should have been paying attention as well. Are you alright?" All Lily could do was nod. "Cal Foster," The boy introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake Lily's.

"L-Lily Evans." The green-eyed girl responded, shaking his hand and blushing slightly as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently before he let it go.

Cal smiled and asked "So Lily Evans are you and your friends going anywhere in particular?" Smiling softly he looked at the group. "Cause I can walk guys in if need be."

Hissing in her friends ear Mia said, "Well Lily tell him where we're going and say we'd be delighted if he joined us."

As Lily began to speak cal put his finger to her lips. "That won't be necessary. I heard what your friend said, I will escort you." he said smiling softly. Looking at Lily he had an expression saying _'Are you okay with this.'_

"Ummm...yeah okay then," Lily said dazzled by the boy in front of her. "We're going to..."

"We're going to Magix Beauty Salon," Mia butted in, watching her friend all transfixed. Never had she seen Lily act like this, going all gooey over a guy. Well, she ad to admit, he was cute she had her standards. This guy did not fit her description of the perfect man.

Walking to the salon seemed to go by extremely fas as Lily stared at Cal. How she had never seen him before seemed crazy? He was major polite and well dressed. His hair and eyes were so dreamy she could get lost. Flip Flops smacking on the pavement, she mouthed to Mia, _"Have you ever seen him before?" _receiving an answer of _"No, but does it matter?" _

"So, Lily, what school do you go to? I believe I have seen before, you seem really similar." Cal asked. "I myself have attended Hogwarts as a Ravencalw. I will be returning for my final year this year."

"Wait, your a seventh year and attend Hogwarts! So do I! I am a Gryffindor. How is it that I have never seen you before?"

Laughing quietly, Cal shook his head. "Well, Gryffys have classes with the Slytherins so they hardly see the Ravenclaws I guess. So the only way toy would have known me was in between classes. Which explains how you seem familiar, but I hadn't really known you. Now I believe we have reached your destination." he said pointing at the salon.

"Yeah, Lily, come on!" Eliza and Veronica said dragging their friend so they could get their hair done. Laughing, Cal said he would see her in school and left. Going into the salon, the girls were seated immediately given their individual hairdressers. Sitting near each other, the girls praised what was being done to one another. Wells, everyone but Mia to Eliza. Noticing Eliza's hair was amazing, and she knew hers had to be better, if any of them was going to get Black, it would be her. Yes, Mia had her mind set and she was determined to get the prize.

An hour later, they were all done with the aid of Magic. With 5 hours until the ball, they walked to the ice cream shop to grab a bite before the hectic ready making. Walking towards the counter Lily ran into Cal again.

"Well, Lily, it seems you have a thing for running into me, not that I mind. Why, may I ask, is your hair so fancy for?"

"Well there's a ball for the Potter's tonight and since I'm staying there, I must attend it... wouldyouliketogowithme?"

"Of course I'd love to attend with such a beautiful angel, especially one as sweet as you. But I am curious, why are you staying at the Potter's when you hate their son? I couldn't be able to do something like that!"

Grabbing her ice cream, the two made their way to her friends, who had watched the entire thing. Mia mouthed, _"Good Job," _to Lily as she sat across from her. Answering Cal's question, she explained, "Well, that would be my mother's doing. She had to leave for a while and so talking to Mrs. Potter they decided I would stay there for the remainder of the summer. So I just try and ignore Potter as much as possible. I shall endure it."

Staring at Lily, Cal's eyes went wide, "Your mother said you had to live there for the summer! Wow! That sounds awfully harsh just because she had to leave. Personally I give you bravery points for living with one you hate. I would never do that even if my parents told me to. Now what color should I wear tonight?"

"It did seem awful at first but you should see the room! I mean OH MY GOD! James specially made it centered around her interests. That and she was caught ki..." Mia said before Lily smacked her while putting a hand over her mouth.

"I shall be wearing an emerald gown this evening, but now we must go. You know how we girls are. Take forever to get ready runs in our blood. Come on girls, Cal I'll see you later. Be there by 7:30 sharp and don't be late." she said before apparting away.

* * *

_LATER_  
It was an hour before the ball and chaos was occurring within' Lily's room. The Gryffindor Angels were frantically rushing to finish getting ready.

Mia grabbed a shoe out of Lily's closet that would look amazing with her dress, while Eliza grabbed the exact same one. "Umm Eliza I think you have my shoe."

"WHAT! No I don't! My hand was on it first!"

"Yes dear but this shoe matches _MY_ dress. Why don't we look together for ones that do. Like these," Mia said holding up a pair of light golden shoes that were almost identical.

"Fine I see what you mean. I just want to be finished. I need to look amazing," Eliza stated as she glanced around the room searching for a clock as the others screamed for something they needed. Clothes were strewn everywhere, a result of a mad dash towards getting ready. As everyone finished off she observed her friends. "We are going to knock some boys out we're so HOT!"

'Well we better," Veronica called from her hiding place. She kept true to her true to her word making sure nobody had seen her dress. All they knew was it was red as lily had to do her makeup. Yet that was the only detail given as it was important.

"V can we please see your dress," Mia whined fixing her blue gown. "It's not fair that you've seen all of our dresses but I have not seen yours, we have not seen yours. Now get your ass out here and let us see. Or I'll tell Pettingrew that you like him." She exclaimed with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What thats so not fair!," Veronica shouted. "I just wanted everyone to be surprised!"

"Oh Peter..." Lily called out.

"Fine fine I'm coming out right now," Veronica said emerging with a red gown on. The top was accentuated with jewels in a delicate matter. The bottom cascaded around her in a pool of fluff. It was strapless and completely gorgeous. But what the girls didn't know was this wasn't the gown. Veronica was to wear this gown at the school's formal.

"Oh my GOD!," Eliza squealed. "You look amazing V. Now may we make our way towards the ball and have fun. We only have 5 minutes to get there and Lily needs to meet her date."

Walking down the stairs all but Lily and Veronica(who claimed she had something to do) made their way to the ballroom. Lily stayed to make a grand entering.

_With Cal and James_

Hearing a knock at the door James ran to answer it. Much to his disgust was an old enemy with an invitation in hand. Staring James had no idea on what to do so he rushed to speak, "What are _YOU _doing here?"

Looking at James Cal smirked a bit. "Well potter it appears the lady Lily has invited me as her date, which I can't believe your thick enough not to figure that out. Oh wait that's why Lily calls you thick. Cause your incredibly dumb. Now let me in so I may greet the lady."

Glaring at Cal James began to yell, "Never! Never shall I...Roxy!," he exclaimed as he noticed his date had arrived. Roxanne had red hair and blue-green eyes, almost as beautiful as Lily. She was funny and yet sarcastic and he had to ask her. If not Lily he would have Roxy.

"Hello James! I took the liberty of walking here rather than you picking me up. I do hope this was alright" she said swirling in her strapless black gown. It was simple, accented with the jewelry she had put on. Though to James she was one of the most beautiful ladies in the world. She was an amazing find and saved him from having to fight Cal more.

"No it's fine, lets get to the ballroom. Mother and Father have been dying to meet you. Plus I want to show them one of the finest creatures I have laid eyes on. It's this way my dear," James said taking the girls hand. Leading her past Cal he disappeared into the house. Laughter could be heard as the two made their way to the ballroom, but nothing would prepare Cal for the beauty he was to see.

Making her way down the grand staircase was the most gorgeous angel ever seen. Her hair was up in an intricate knot, the gown she wore gracing her amazing curves. The emerald color brought out her eyes and the diamonds set into a design helped to make them sparkle. She had always been beautiful but it seemed she shined brighter than all the stars. Cal regained his composure and entered the mansion holding out his arm for her to hold. The angel took it and they made their way.

Entering the room it appeared the ball had been elaborately decorated. "Well cal I do believe Mrs. Potter has out done herself. This is amazing." lily exclaimed not noticing several yes on her. They made their way to the center where James and his date were.

As Sirius entered the room with his date Cal noticed James cursing under his breath. Apparently James wasn't pleased and Sirius was beaming from ear to ear. Sirius got closed enough to be heard saying _'Mate I do believe you owe me 20 gallons' _The girl on his side was that of Dorcas Meadows, known by most at Hogwarts. Well if she made James upset Cal guessed she was alright.

"Hey guys," Dorcas said smiling at the group before the music began. Taking their partners by hand the couples danced the first song before being joined. Lily held close to Cal loving the feel of his warm loving hands on her back.

Entering the room was Veronica wearing...

* * *

Author's Note: Yup it's a cliffy. So Please Review and I shall continue writing here.


End file.
